10 Marca 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 18; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 14 Sernik z Paradyża (Klasztor pocysterski); magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 22 Amundsen i Biegun Południowy (Roald Amundsen et le Pole Sud); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:05 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Kuchnia; magazyn 10:20 Studio 5-10-15 10:45 Kogutto - odc. 12; magazyn muzyczny 11:10 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Nowe prawo, odc. 1 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 2, The New Law); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smaki Karaibów 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Koń Przewalskiego. Powrót do Chin 1/2 (Wild Horses - Return To China) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Chiny (2004) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:30 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn Medicine Woman - the Movie); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 15:00 Adam Małysz w Lahti 15:20 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 3; talk-show 16:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti 17:10 Teleexpress - w przerwie 18:20 Sąsiedzi - Głupi zwyczaj; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 1 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 41 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.7)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Byliśmy żołnierzami (We Were Soldiers) - txt str.777; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 22:40 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 6 (22) (Ornen III, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:50 Męska rzecz... - Detoks (D-Tox); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.9 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.9, Care); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.10 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.8, Ridicule); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:45 La Scala na Pradze - Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - "Ave verum Corpus KV 618"; koncert 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 3 Po drugiej stronie tęczy; serial animowany 06:50 Smak Europy - Praca stała się pasją... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 838 Pojednanie; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 476; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym: 09:15 Pogoda 09:45 Panorama 10:15 Pogoda 10:35 Panorama 10:39 Pogoda 10:40 Wyspa tajfunów (Typhoon island) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 285 Gasnąca gwiazda; serial TVP 12:30 Dubidu - odc. 22; quiz muzyczny 13:25 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 14 (Little angels - Hackney Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1382 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 840 Koncert życzeń; telenowela TVP 15:00 Smaczne go! - (1); magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Święta wojna - (260) Twarz roku 16:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Konferansjer jak biustonosz... - Wieczór Piotra Bałtroczyka; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 48 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje - (1) 18:25 Flesz Panorama 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Seksapil 20:00 Fabryka śmiechu - (5) 20:55 Przebojowe Polki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Zielona Rebelia (Greenmail); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 00:20 Dom obłąkanych (Dark asylum); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:50 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 10/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 109); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:35 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (409) - serial obyczajowy 06.45 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.15 Tutenstein (16) - serial anim. 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (10) - serial kom. 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (248) - serial komediowy 10.45 Biały słoń - film familijny, USA 1994, reż. Patrick Dempsey, Rocky Parker 12.45 Czarodziejki (42) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 16.45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 17.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (3) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Krawiec z Panamy - komediodramat, USA 2001 00.25 Drakula - horror, USA 1992, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Gary Oldman, Anthony Hopkins, Winona Ryder 02.40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 05.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Kryminalni: Wyspa miodowego miesiąca - reportaż 12.00 Na Wspólnej (771-774) - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 17.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (1): Królowa pocałunku - serial komediowy 20.35 Kryminalni 6 (66): Oko za oko - serial kryminalny 21.45 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy- komedia, Polska 2002, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Przybylska 00.00 Statek widmo - horror, USA 2002, reż. Steve Beck, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Gabriel Byrne, Julianna Margulies 01.50 Teleskiep 02.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 634; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Święta wojna - Nieszczęścia Ernesta (242); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Na ratunek odc.6\7 ; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jan Minkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak szałwii (185); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 7; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 274 Przyszłość Krzysia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 42; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Różaniec młodzieży świata z Benedyktem XVI kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 430; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 1968.Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku (1968.Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Belgia, Wielka Brytania (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006"); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Dubidu - odc.18; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 430; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 1968.Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku (1968.Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Belgia, Wielka Brytania (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jan Minkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 7; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Stara Pinakoteka w Monachium (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 63; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:20 Narciarski weekend 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Stara Pinakoteka w Monachium (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 63; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Aktualności sportowe 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Pozytywka - Tygodnik Pozytywnie Nakręcony 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:32 Magazyn meteo 18:35 Sierściuchy 18:45 Fajniste fafloki 19:15 Po bandzie 19:35 Festiwal Piosenki Artystycznej 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na narty 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Stara Pinakoteka w Monachium (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 63; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Burzliwe tete a tete 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 17:50 Okiem kamery 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Burzliwe tete a tete 18:30 Kronika 18:35 Tematy dnia 18:40 Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:10 Plebiscyt na najlepszego piłkarza i trenera Małopolski 2006 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Speed 2 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 American Ballet Theatre w San Francisco (American Ballet Theatre in San Francisco); widowisko kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Klasyka filmowa - Pokolenie; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Nina Simone w Warszawie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 California in Blue. Jan A. P. Kaczmarek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Mucha (Blackfly); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bobby McFerrin - Człowiek Orkiestra (2 cz.); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Vienna Art Orchestra - Jazz Jamboree '85; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Rodzina /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Męska sprawa; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Korzenie kultury - Rodzina /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kontrakt; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Niespodziewanie (Tan de repente); dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, Holandia (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Wojna Ruperta Murdocha z dziennikarzami (Outfoxed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Pawlicki, Glazik, Nadolski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - White Rabbit; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Anamorphosis (Anamorphosis); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Derek Jarman. Życie jako sztuka (Derek Jarman. Life as Art); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Weill 2000; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Cracovia Kraków - Widzew Łódź 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Legia Warszawa 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa - PZU AZS Olsztyn 13:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 14:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 14:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - studio przed meczem J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska- Jastrzębski Węgiel 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska- Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Polpak Świecie - Anwil Włocławek 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Caja San Fernando - Winterthur FC Barcelona 21:00 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich - Polska Gala Mistrzów Tańca 23:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich - Polska Gala Mistrzów Tańca Canal + Film 07:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 07:45 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 08:35 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 13:10 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 14:40 Piękno po francusku - film dokumentalny reż. Pascale Lamche, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 15:55 Oliver Twist - dramat przygodowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Barney Clark, Ben Kingsley, Richard Durden, Ian McNeice Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2005 18:05 Nawiedzony - horror reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Lili Taylor, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Owen Wilson USA 1999 20:00 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 21:25 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 22:50 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 01:00 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 05:00 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 HBO 06:30 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 08:15 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Wallis i Edward - film obyczajowy reż. Dave Moore, wyk. Joely Richardson, Stephen Campbell Moore, David Westhead, Lisa Kay Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:25 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:55 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 17 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 12:40 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 18 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 13:25 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 14:55 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Gabriel Byrne, Angelica Mandy, Romola Garai USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:15 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 19:00 Premiera Take That - koncert 20:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 22:00 HBO bez cenzury: 2 lub 3 rzeczy, które o niej wiem… - film dokumentalny reż. Malte Ludin, wyk. Niemcy 2005 23:35 Kawa i papierosy - komedia reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Steve Buscemi, Cate Blanchett, Steven Wright USA/ Japonia/ Włochy 2003 01:10 Pięć palców - thriller reż. Laurence Malkin, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Touriya Haoud, Isa Hoes, Colm Meaney USA 2006 02:40 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Rafał Olbrychski, Janusz Gajos, Cezary Pazura Polska 1997 04:15 Trzecie życzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 05:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Anna Lee, Cedric Hardwicke, Paul Robeson, Arthur Sinclair Wlk. Brytania 1937 09:30 Serce Jezusa - komediodramat reż. Marcos Loayza, wyk. Augustin Mendieta, Melita del Carpio, Nicolás Bauer, Julio Kempff Suarez Niemcy/Chile/Boliwia 2003 11:05 ostatni seans Fenomen - komediodramat reż. John Turteltaub, wyk. John Travolta, Forest Whitaker, Kyra Sedgwick, Robert Duvall USA 1996 13:15 Prawdziwa słodycz - komediodramat reż. Gail Singer, wyk. Leslie Hope, Kyle McCulloch, Jill Riley, Judah Katz Kanada 1991 15:00 ale krótkie! Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 15:35 Spóźniony bohater - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Michael Caine, Cliff Robertson, Denholm Elliott, Harry Andrews USA 1970 17:55 Czwarty protokół - thriller reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Michael Caine, Pierce Brosnan, Ned Beatty, Joanna Cassidy Wlk. Brytania 1987 20:00 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komedia romantyczna reż. Kay Mellor, wyk. Kerry Fox, Ray Winstone, Ben Daniels, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Lulu na moście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Auster, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Mira Sorvino, Willem Dafoe, Vanessa Redgrave USA 1998 23:50 Biały labirynt - thriller reż. Bille August, wyk. Ona Fletcher, Julia Ormond, Agga Olsen, Patrick Field Niemcy/ Dania/ Szwecja 1997 02:05 Hotel - komediodramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Max Beesley, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Brian Bovell, Saffron Burrows Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznes 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 18:50 VIVA górą 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:20 VIVA górą 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:50 VIVA górą 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Jedyny w swoim rodzaju - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy: Echo zza grobu - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Gafy i wpadki - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 09:30 Modelki z Miami - reality show 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 14:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Rob & Big - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sław± 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozs±dku 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozs±dku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 22:00 MTV Unplugged: Korn - akustyczny koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk-show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków TVN 7 05:50 Na osi 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Sopot 2006 – koncert na molo 09:20 We dwoje 10:40 Nie ma sprawy, odc. 13: serial 11:40 Mój przyjaciel pies: film 13:35 Siostrzyczki, odc. 9: serial 14:05 Siostrzyczki, odc. 10: serial 14:35 Na osi 15:10 Moja krew 16:10 Łowcy koszmarów, odc. 7 17:10 Golfiarze: film 19:10 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 11: serial 20:10 Fantom: film 22:15 Prawdziwe kłamstwa: film 01:10 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 9: serial 02:05 Nocne igraszki 03:30 Sopot 2006 – koncert na molo TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji 05:15 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 06:30 Skrót informacji 06:40 Multikino 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Sondaż 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji – powtórki 00:05 Multikino 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 01:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:05 Firma 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino 04:00 Skrót informacji 04:10 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Meksyku w León: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1. dzień 09:00 Grand Prix Kataru w Doha: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rozgrzewka 09:15 Grand Prix Kataru w Doha: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Wstęp 09:45 Grand Prix Kataru w Doha: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata 125 cc 11:00 Grand Prix Kataru w Doha: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata 250 cc 12:15 Grand Prix Kataru w Doha: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Moto GP 14:00 Puchar Świata w Holmenkollen: Biathlon Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 14:30 Puchar Świata w Holmenkollen: Biathlon Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 15:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti: Kombinacja norweska Sprint na 7,5 km 15:45 Puchar Świata w Lahti: Skoki narciarskie Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 130 16:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs drużynowy na skoczni HS 130 18:00 Eurosport Buzz: Magazyn sportowy 18:30 Puchar Świata w Holmenkollen: Biathlon Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 19:00 Wyścig w Kurytybie: FIA WTCC 19:45 International Rally Challenge – Rajd Safari – Kenia: Rajd samochodowy 2. dzień 20:00 A.J. Bento – L. Kirakosjan: Boks Walka w wadze superpiórkowej o wakujący tytuł mistrza Europy w Algarve 22:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City: Łyżwiarstwo szybkie Pojedynczy dystans 00:30 It's Showtime Trophy w Altrincham: Kickboxing Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 41: film 07:20 Helena i chłopcy, odc. 67: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:15 Alvarez Kelly: film 19:05 Werdykt 20:00 Opętanie: film 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Ania 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Kasia 00:35 Maksymalne perwersje 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop HBO 2 05:05 V 2006 Concert 06:30 Prosto z zoo do Afryki: film 08:05 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu: film 09:45 Cinema, cinema 10:10 Kids in America: film 11:40 Dziadek do orzechów: film 13:05 Zobacz w HBO 13:35 Motel Niagara: film 15:05 Uśmiech losu: film 16:50 V 2006 Concert 17:55 Życie, którego nie było: film 19:30 To nie ja, to kto inny: film 21:00 Plac pięciu księżyców: film 22:50 Kłopotliwy transport: film 00:25 Jazda na kuli: film 02:05 Animal: film 03:35 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio: film VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 All Access 12:00 Smells like 90's 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista 15:00 Polonez 16:00 VH1 Hits 17:00 Nagrody VH1 19:00 VH1 Rocks 20:00 VH1 Hits 21:00 Daria: serial 22:00 VH1 Prezentuje 23:00 Viva La Disco 02:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + 06:10 Dar Emmanuela 07:00 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 07:10 Łapu capu 07:30 Święta wojna: film 09:10 Historia Wendella Bakera: film 10:55 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna: film 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci 14:05 Geldof w Afryce, odc. 6 14:35 Kontrola gniewu: film 16:05 Czarna Carmen: film 18:15 Siostry: film 20:30 Łapu capu extra 21:10 FC Barcelona – Real Madryt: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:15 Underworld: Evolution: film 02:00 Reinkarnacja: film 03:35 Jak Ostatnia Wieczerza 04:35 Ekipa Ameryka – Policjanci z jajami: film Canal + Sport 05:00 Włochy – Walia: Rugby Puchar 6 Narodów 07:00 Philadelphia 76ers – Los Angeles Lakers: Koszykówka NBA 09:10 Premiership 09:40 Ligue 1 10:10 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 10:30 Legia Warszawa – Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wlkp.: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 12:45 NBA Action! 13:15 Serie A 13:45 Primera División 14:15 Szkocja – Irlandia: Rugby Puchar 6 Narodów 16:15 Zidane – portret z XXI wieku 18:00 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 18:15 Lech Poznań – Zagłębie Lubin: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 20:30 Liga+ 21:55 Przez 24 godziny, odc. 16 22:45 W. Kliczko – R. Austin: Boks Walka w wadze ciężkiej o tytuły mistrza świata IBF i IBO w Mannheim 01:30 Liga+ 03:00 FC Toulouse – AS Monaco: Piłka nożna Liga francuska Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 09:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 10:50 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 12:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 2: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 15:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 16:50 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 18:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 2: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 21:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 22:50 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 00:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa, odc. 2: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Życie za murem, odc. 3: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 8: serial 11:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 8: serial 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 6 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 10 14:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 8: serial 14:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 8: serial 15:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa – Europa Wschodnia: serial 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 8: serial 17:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 8: serial 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 6 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 10 20:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 8: serial 20:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 8: serial 21:00 Królowie koktajli 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: serial 21:55 Wyszukane smaki 22:20 Hotele dla dwojga: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty – wnętrza, odc. 2: serial 23:45 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji: serial 00:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania 01:35 Luksusowe rezydencje 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 2: serial 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 3: serial 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 08:10 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 09:55 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 10:20 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 10:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 11:10 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 2: serial 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 3: serial 12:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 13:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 13:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 14:10 Na pokładzie kosmicznego promu 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 15:55 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 16:20 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 1: serial 16:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 17:10 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 18:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 18:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 20:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 21:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 9: serial 21:55 Wszechświat: serial 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 23:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 00:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 00:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 02:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 03:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 9: serial 03:55 Wszechświat: serial 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży: serial 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: serial 09:00 Bitwa arktycznych olbrzymów 10:00 Wataha wilków 11:00 Zapomniane nosorożce 12:00 I co wy na to?, odc. 7: serial 12:30 I co wy na to?, odc. 8: serial 13:00 Technika, która ratuje życie 14:00 Rozbiórki: serial 14:30 Rozbiórki: serial 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: serial 16:00 SilkAir 185 17:00 Światło na krańcu świata: serial 18:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów, odc. 2: serial 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: serial 20:00 W samym środku tornada 21:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" 22:00 Jak przeżyć w więzieniu? 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: serial 00:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic 01:00 Tabu: serial Planete 05:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 32: serial 06:20 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 33: serial 06:50 Wielkie jaszczurki z Gran Canarii 07:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 34: serial 08:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 35: serial 08:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 36: serial 09:20 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 5: serial 10:20 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu, odc. 2: serial 11:15 Mój świat tańca, odc. 12: serial 11:45 Mój świat tańca, odc. 10: serial 12:45 Znakomitości, odc. 11: serial 13:00 Egipt. Z Karnaku do rafy koralowej: serial 13:55 Śpiewać jak Pavarotti 14:50 Owady o tęczowych skrzydłach 15:40 Boliwijskie Stonehenge 16:30 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 7 17:20 Historia futbolu, odc. 10: serial 18:20 Gołębie i ludzie 19:45 Rycerze, odc. 7: serial 20:45 Znakomitości, odc. 13: serial 21:45 Znakomitości, odc. 14: serial 22:40 We władzy ropy 23:30 W pułapce płci 01:00 Japońska bomba atomowa 01:55 Heil, Volksvagen 02:25 Piłka w grze, odc. 6: serial 02:55 One i muzyka, odc. 1: serial 03:25 One i muzyka, odc. 2: serial 03:55 One i muzyka, odc. 3: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 06:00 Ciosy i tatuaże 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 19 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 08:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 7 08:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 8 09:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 1 10:00 Żarłacze białe w strefie śmierci 11:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 12:00 Przygody Steve'a Irwina 12:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 9 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 10 14:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta, odc. 2 15:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 7 15:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 8 16:00 Ciosy i tatuaże 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 19:30 Życie zwierząt 20:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 2 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 22:00 Najgroźniejsze rekiny, odc. 1 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 00:00 Instynkt zabójcy 01:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 01:30 Życie zwierząt 02:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 2 03:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 04:00 Najgroźniejsze rekiny, odc. 1 CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport: Magazine 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 World Business This Week 08:00 News Special 09:00 World News 09:30 CNN Business Traveller 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 World Sport: Magazine 13:00 World News 13:30 Revealed 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 CNN Business Traveller 16:00 News Special 17:00 International Correspondents 17:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 World News 19:30 Revealed 20:00 World News 20:30 CNN Business Traveller 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 World News 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 World News 01:30 Inside Africa 02:00 World News 02:30 Talkasia 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 This Week at War Cartoon Network 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee: serial 07:30 Robotboy: serial 08:00 KND 60: serial 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą: serial 09:25 Bernard: serial 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 10:00 Ben 10: serial 10:20 Duel Masters: serial 10:45 B-Daman: serial 11:10 Liga sprawiedliwych: serial 11:30 Scooby Doo: serial 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo: serial 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 12:45 Atomówki: serial 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:10 Scooby Doo: serial 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 16:00 Atomówki: serial 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo: serial 16:50 Xiaolin: pojedynek mistrzów: serial 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 18:55 Bernard: serial 19:00 Człowiek zwany Flintstonem: film 20:40 Scooby Doo: serial 21:05 Scooby Doo: serial 21:30 Flintstonowie: serial 21:55 Flintstonowie: serial 22:20 Tom i Jerry: serial 23:10 Zwariowane melodie: serial 00:00 Johnny Bravo: serial 00:50 Krowa i kurczak: serial 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 02:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:25 Mroczni i źli: serial 03:50 Zło w potrawce: serial 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 04:20 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:45 Atomówki: serial Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 Shuriken School: serial 07:35 Pucca: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Monster Warriors: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kinomania 13:25 Planet Sketch: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Pucca: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Yin Yang Yo: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Monster Warriors: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Kinomania 19:25 Monster Warriors: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Król Szamanów: serial 23:10 Król Szamanów: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial TV 4 05:50 Gram.tv 06:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:40 V-Max 07:05 Pokemon, odc. 262: serial 07:30 Pokemon, odc. 263: serial 07:55 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:25 Dekoratornia: film 08:55 Kasa na bank 09:55 FIFA Futbol Mundial 10:25 Gram.tv 10:55 Sztukateria 11:25 V-Max 11:55 Ja się zastrzelę, odc. 5: serial 12:25 Zła diagnoza: film 14:30 Pracująca dziewczyna, odc. 5: serial 15:00 J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawa – KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A.: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 Ściśle jawne, odc. 1 18:00 Masakra w Madrycie 19:05 Kinomaniak 19:35 Drogówka 20:05 Oczy anioła: film 22:10 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:10 Kamieńska, odc. 2: serial 00:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 119: serial 01:15 Wydarzenia 01:40 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 01:45 Prognoza pogody 01:50 Casino night 03:50 Drogówka 04:10 Sztukateria 04:35 Na topie – wywiad z... Zone Europa 08:00 Panna młoda w żałobie: film 09:55 Jazda: film 11:35 Christian: film 13:25 Pies, który lubił pociągi: film 14:55 Powódź: film 16:40 Epsilon: film 18:20 Jazda: film 20:00 Tajny agent: film 21:45 Sycylijczyk: film 00:15 Weekend pod specjalnym nadzorem: film 01:55 Guru, czyli czego pragnie kobieta: film 02:45 Pies, który lubił pociągi: film Fashion TV 05:00 Moda i film 05:45 Modelki 06:00 Tygodnie mody 06:45 Fotografowie mody 07:00 Tygodnie mody 07:45 Fotografowie mody 08:00 Modelki 08:45 Moda i muzyka 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:45 First Face 10:00 Projektanci mody 10:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 11:00 Modelki 11:45 Moda i sport 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:45 Fryzury i makijaże 13:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 13:45 Fotografowie mody 14:00 Modelki 14:45 F People 15:00 Moda dookoła świata 15:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16:00 Projektanci mody 16:45 Moda i sport 17:00 Tygodnie mody 17:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18:00 Moda i film 18:45 First Face 19:00 Modelki 19:45 Moda i muzyka 20:00 Modelki 20:45 F People 21:00 Hity sezonu 21:45 Fryzury i makijaże 22:00 Projektanci mody 22:45 Tygodnie mody 23:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 23:45 Fotografowie mody 00:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 00:45 Moda i muzyka 01:00 Modelki 01:45 F Floor 02:00 F Hot 02:45 First Face 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:45 Fryzury i makijaże 04:00 Hity sezonu 04:45 F People Kino Polska 07:05 Tabliczka marzenia: film 08:20 Jeden 08:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek: serial 08:40 Dwa koty i pies: serial 08:50 Uwaga znak, odc. 2: serial 09:10 Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:20 Halka: film 10:50 Na ziemi: film 11:05 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 11:10 Kwiecień: film 12:50 Był taki czas 13:35 Obserwacja 13:40 Terra Rosa: film 13:50 Kolejny dzień: film 14:05 Złota Mahmudia: film 15:25 Słona historia 15:40 Wrak 16:05 Ssaki morskie 16:20 Jubileusz 16:30 Papierośnica 16:35 W próżni: film 16:45 x 2: film 17:05 Wypowiedź: Ewa Dałkowska 17:20 Sprawa Gorgonowej: film 19:45 Retro 20:05 Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stuhr 20:25 Wodzirej: film 22:15 Zegarek 22:30 Dziedzictwo Majów: film 23:10 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 23:20 Kwiecień: film 01:00 Był taki czas 01:45 Jeden 01:50 Kolejny dzień: film Hallmark Channel 06:00 Sprawa: film 08:00 Dziesiąte królestwo, odc. 3: serial 10:00 Wielka fala: film 12:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 67: serial 13:00 Dziesiąte królestwo, odc. 3: serial 15:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 85: serial 16:00 Wielka fala: film 18:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 67: serial 19:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 85: serial 20:00 Herkules, odc. 1: film 22:00 Dotyk zła, odc. 3 23:00 Powrót Marian, odc. 1: film 01:00 Herkules, odc. 1: film 03:00 Dotyk zła, odc. 3 04:00 Sprawa: film Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Telezakupy 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki: Magazyn sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Conan, odc. 11: serial 10:50 Mroczny rycerz, odc. 3: serial 11:50 Brygada Acapulco, odc. 9 12:45 Buon appetito! 13:20 Zastrzelić Elizabeth: film 15:10 Kapka Karaska 15:35 Waleczne serca: serial 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Ślub stulecia: film 18:00 Cyrograf, odc. 9 19:00 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 33: serial 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Tajne akta: film 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Nic nas nie rozdzieli: film 00:15 Czynnik PSI, odc. 84: serial 01:15 Nieposkromiona żądza: serial 02:35 Rybia nocka VOX 05:05 Die Nanny: serial 05:30 Rave around the World 06:00 Eine himmlische Familie: serial 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:20 RTL-Shop 08:55 BBC exklusiv 09:55 "Spiegel"-TV Thema 12:00 "Stern"-TV – Reportage 13:00 Wohnen nach Wunsch 13:30 Tierzeit 14:10 Wissenshunger 15:10 Carolina – Traummann gesucht: film 17:00 Wolkenlos 17:30 Voxtours 18:00 hundkatzemaus 18:45 Menschen, Tiere und Doktoren 19:15 Wildes Wohnzimmer, odc. 3 20:15 An deiner Seite: film 21:55 "Focus"-TV spezial 00:00 Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer, odc. 10: serial 01:05 Pathologin mit Profil: serial 01:55 Close to Home, odc. 5: serial 02:40 Carolina – Traummann gesucht: film 04:10 The Making of ... 04:30 RTL-Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku